


Giving his all

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, counterpartshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya makes the ultimate sacrifice for Yuto.</p><p>Light counterpartshipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving his all

**Author's Note:**

> Ported over from this- http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/145118345145/i-saw-someone-on-twitter-ok-it-was-arcvimagines  
> because the idea was far to good to pass up on writing, even if it is short.
> 
> If it makes you think of a certain scene from DM season 4 then good.

It was a split second reaction when their life points hit 0, when Yuya saw the raised duel disk, pointed in their direction. He barely noticed the searing discomfort as he lunged back into his own body, forcing Yuto out.

“Yuya what are you doing?” All the rage and anger that had filled his voice only moments ago was replaced with confusion as the two spirits locked gazes. 

Yuya smiled weakly, “They can’t take both of us.”

Yuto’s eyes widened as realization struck him and he lunged for Yuya, who pulled back. “Yuya no! This is my fault, I lost us this duel. Don’t do this!”

“Someone has to go, so it should be me. You’re right, we can’t bring smiles till Academia is defeated, but I don’t know if I can do that.” Yuya extended his hand momentarily before letting it fall to his side. “Besides, I know you’ll save me.”

“Yuya no!”

The blinding violet light swallowed them both and Yuto flung his arms over his face to shield his eyes.

“Goodbye, Yuto.”

 

 

As the light vanished, Yuya collapsed to the ground, a card fluttering to the ground beside him. The Academia duelist frowned at the sight, that wasn’t right at all, he was supposed to disappear. They didn’t have time to dwell on the situation, as the sound of reinforcements reached his ears. The kid had friends it seemed. Well no matter, he was done anyways.

“Tch.” A beep and a flash and they were gone.

 

“Yuya! Yuya!”

Yuto’s eyes fluttered at the sound of the voices and he rolled over and onto his hands and knees.

“We saw a purple light and we thought-Yuya what happened?”

Yuto trembled, one hand one the card at his side, the other over his face as tears broke free trickling through his fingers.

“They got him,” he stuttered, shoulders shaking as he felt a hand touch his back. “They got Yuya.”

There were confused mutters from above him and he clenched his jaw.

“He gave himself to protect me, even though I’ve been so horrible to him. It’s not fair!” He slammed a fist into the ground, moving his hand away from the card under it. “That should have been me.”

A horrified hush fell over them as the image on the card became visible, no longer obscured by his hand, the familiar face of a forlorn looking Yuya.

“That should have been me.”


End file.
